


合久必婚

by MeteorSnow



Category: Real Person Slash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteorSnow/pseuds/MeteorSnow





	合久必婚

合久必婚

 

 

以前尹昉醉酒，并不喜欢黏人。

黄景瑜一只手搂着他，另一只手把他背带裤里的衬衫解开。背带裤的一条带子被折在后面，黄景瑜用手挑下。

“你戴没戴隐形？”黄景瑜捧着他脸仔细看，可惜他眼睛太亮了，他不敢确定这件事情。

尹昉握着他手腕，脸颊蹭蹭他手心，像一只小心偷腥的猫咪：“日抛。”

黄景瑜扶着他头摘了眼镜，扔进垃圾桶。尹昉从他后面搂住他，脸贴着他的后背。他脸热热的，小火炉一样。

黄景瑜又继续对付他的衣服。

背带裤很难脱，衬衫刚开了扣子。尹昉又很不老实，总想抱着他。黄景瑜觉得自己简直是在哄孩子，这孩子还和平常孩子不一样，他一凑过来，总带点不平常的意味。

“宝贝儿，抬个手好不好？”

酒精有点麻痹他的头脑反应，尹昉靠在床沿上俯视他。黄景瑜蹲在床边，手握着他的手。

尹昉皱眉：“亲一下。”

黄景瑜咧着嘴执行这个命令。他坐上床，低着头吻他嘴唇。很轻很浅的点水，才只尝到了糖果表层巧克力的味道。尹昉不能满足，拽着他的领口，把舌头送了过去。

黄景瑜穿的是那件衣服。他很熟悉的被嘲笑土气的外套。

他不该穿成这样的。尹昉一边这样想着，一边被灌醉了。

现在他还穿着这件衣服，他拽着这件衣服。

他还在吻他。

趁着尹昉胡思乱想，黄景瑜把他裤子抽下来了。尹昉缩了缩腿，在黄景瑜怀里攒成个团。酒心巧克力化了，酒精辛辣的刺激他的神经系统。

黄景瑜咬了咬尹昉的下嘴唇，经常被尹昉自嘲的厚唇亲起来像个小小的奶油蛋糕，又香又甜。

尹昉“呜”两声，挣脱：“你还咬！”

“怎么啦？”

“本来就厚，你、你……你亲了就更厚了！”

“冤枉啊，尹老师。”

黄景瑜轻抬着他下巴，嘴唇碰着那里软肉：“你让我亲，又怪我。真不乖。”

“我比你大六岁，你怎么说话呢？”

“用尊称啊，尹老师。”

他刻意加重“老师”二字，还把手伸下去掐他的屁股。他屁股翘而圆，像个嫩芽上的水蜜桃，手感很好。

尹昉抖了抖，也躲不开。胸膛微起而加大幅度起伏，敞在胸前的衬衫滑到身侧，身上泛着酒精引发的粉红和汗珠。

“你起开。你真烦。”尹昉喃喃的嘟嘴，手推着黄景瑜。但他没有力气，力道像抚摸。黄景瑜连忙抓住他手：“别摸，别摸啊。”

尹昉又皱眉，似乎想起了什么重大事件来：“你还老欺负我！”

“可是你明明也有爽到。”

“才没有。”

尹昉说得理直气壮，又带着耍赖和委屈，黄景瑜只好妥协：“好，下次你欺负我，成不成？”

“不好，不成。就要现在。”

他费劲的跪起来，眼前有了重影，摇摇晃晃，带着身子也踉跄一下。黄景瑜刚扶稳他，他就压了上来。夹杂着一溜火焰点在皮肤上的炙疼。

黄景瑜张开手掌摸着他的侧脸，拿拇指抹他嘴角。尹昉伸出舌头卷了一下，亲到一个侧边。

“润滑剂你放哪了？”

尹昉居高临下的看他，坐在他大腿根上，摸摸索索滑着他皮肤找他手，放在自己分身上：“你用它。”

他慵懒的歪在他身上，眼波漫漫的流转成大片缭绕烟雾，眼底拥有一切，然而又失去一切。黄景瑜说，他的眼睛性感，他的嘴唇性感，他的灵魂性感。

黄景瑜同他一块，仅随着他的速度与频率喘息，不算快，尹昉动得时轻时重，没有章法。他喘得厉害，但没有停下的打算，摇摇欲坠的如同云之上，他躺在一片云雨里面，虚无缥缈。

快到了。黄景瑜猛地起身，把他侧放在床上，尹昉被震得头脑星白，一阵暴雨打花。下一秒，就感受到黄景瑜温暖的口腔包裹住了他。

他抓着黄景瑜的头发，可过度的酥麻搞得他没有力气，手指软绵绵的失控一般抽离。他扭着腰，咬着嘴唇低吼着射出来，没来得及提醒，全进黄景瑜嘴里了。

他倒是不介意，直接把尹昉翻过来，成了背后式。张开虎牙把存藏的白液覆盖在他臀缝间，粘稠的，情爱的，交织在一起，黄景瑜又用手均匀的涂抹，并顺势进入了一根手指。

因为看不见人，所以尹昉有些紧张，他攥着床单在抖，身体里面热而紧，黄景瑜动了动，低头吮他腰上的软肉，舔他腰窝。

“昉儿，放松，放松。”

“别怕。”

精液微凉，却被体温捂成高烧，带上了倦意的情动。尹昉在醉意中更坦诚的呻吟，仅随着自己心意与感受。黄景瑜边咬他的后背，顺着脊椎骨头，边不断的扩张，伸进两根，三根手指，坏心眼儿的曲着关节，摩擦着壁上的嫩肉。

尹昉蜷起腿，脸蛋红红的求救。黄景瑜又拉直他的腿，抚摸青筋的暴动。

他没打一声招呼，换了自己的大家伙进去，灼灼的滚烫深入，尹昉眼圈泛红，脖子也红，喉结艰难的上下翻越，腰一起一伏，低叫了声，还带哭意。

“黄景瑜……景瑜……”

意识迷乱，他有点辨认不清此时何地，真假是非。他只知道他是同黄景瑜在一起的，被命运绑在一起，被岁月缠在一起，他便没什么好怕的，战战兢兢也极其大胆的向前走着。

黄景瑜咬着他脖子后面的痣，轻轻扯起来，脆弱的皮肤仿佛支离破碎，又仍然与骨骼帖服。尹昉吸气，眼前半黑的模糊画面让他身后的每个触感都放大千倍万倍以上。这是他熟悉也不熟悉的未知与漂泊感，他看不见他的安心。

“要看你……景瑜，要你……”

近乎呢喃也被黄景瑜听到，他顺了顺尹昉的背，他嗓子已经微哑了，“好。那宝贝儿翻身。”

他没有退出来，直接抱着尹昉的腰翻了过来，粗大而炙热的东西在他身体里尽情的撒了个欢，把每一处都欺负到。尹昉大腿都快抽筋，凉气从他嗓子眼里冒出来。

“爽不爽？”

尹昉半天才找回自己的声音，而此时黄景瑜已经浅浅的动上了，使得他每个音都飘飘的短促，“爽……啊…很爽……”

他把手放到黄景瑜身上，抚摸他的胸肌和腹肌，他肌肉饱满流畅，恰好卡在最生机活力的地方上。尹昉很喜欢他的身材，太年轻了，他就是整个生命。

“你太大了……”尹昉被撞得越来越晕，思维更加不受控制，“每次都……很爽……”

黄景瑜咬着牙，双手托住他的屁股，“是吗，有多爽？”

黄景瑜找到了一个点，使劲顶过去，尹昉身体震了一下，他本来要说的话也根本说不出来了。他只好长着嘴巴摇头，汗水从他湿了的头发流到脖颈。

他身体不知因酒精还是情欲，变得小玫瑰花一样粉嫩偏红，黄景瑜品酒一样吻他。他身体上又绽放开一朵一朵的小花。

感觉是，灵魂剥离出窍，在上空中带着危险的笑意看他。看他分崩离析，笑他沉醉情迷。给他一叶扁舟，任他去狂风暴雨的汪洋上求生求死，给他沙漠绿洲，周围却还被风沙掩埋。

可他无法如此诗情画意的回答他。他尽可能的为他展现。他无比坦诚的张开身体，像是飞鸟高飞的翅膀。他拥抱他，总撞到一起，一根弦弹了又断，汇聚成一片海洋。

又湿又滑，他们快抓不住彼此，但还是用尽全力。黄景瑜掐着他的腿，他腿根上有一块浅浅的类似心形的胎记。现在那胎记也轰轰烈烈的燃烧，将泉水也化成灰烬。

颠颠簸簸的，尹昉止不住呻吟。黄景瑜变本加厉，“昉儿，叫出来……大点声。”

尹昉半闭着眼睛，长睫毛挂着一串水珠。蝴蝶羽翼轻灵，飞落在他肩膀上停留。

他失焦的喊出来，随着共同的心意。他还抬起腰，腰窝绷紧，迎合着黄景瑜的攻击。

射过一次的分身又直挺挺的立起，一摇一晃的吐着浊色的液体。黄景瑜用手弹去，扶去，尹昉难耐而痒，弯着身体四处躲藏。他躲着，后面的地方就更紧，相接处就更亲密无间。全部敏感点全牵制住他，一瞬而发。睫毛上的小溪调皮的流下来，眼眶里无数的星星打转。

黄景瑜加快速度，包括前与后。尹昉在双重刺激和折磨下放弃挣扎，匍匐于猎人脚下。他腿软绵绵的搭在黄景瑜的腿上，手臂勉强成个圈套捞黄景瑜的脖子。黄景瑜侧头吻他脉搏的跳动，抬起他腿，折着他，灌在他最深处。

尹昉半爬起来，靠在床板上。下面的液体浓浓的，滑了很多，不知道是谁的东西，分不清。穴口一吸一吸的，还在回味。

尹昉酒还没醒过来，不喝到困是不会罢休的。他借着小台灯的蓝色光，拎起土绿色的外套，披起来就下床。又细又长的两条腿连带着挺翘的臀部，和几丝精液，看得黄景瑜口干舌燥。

“怎么了，你去哪？”

黄景瑜没穿衣服追出去，看见尹昉蹲着在柜子里拿东西。股缝间液体流得更顺畅，他却好似没发觉。

他站起来，带着半瓶红酒，又从旁边的台子上抱起了电脑。他嗓子很哑了，带色欲的哑，“你明天几点的飞机？”

黄景瑜咽口水：“看你。”

尹昉乐了：“那尹老师想请黄同学喝个酒，是否赏脸啊？”

他们又躺回床上。

尹昉放好电脑，点开储存量极大的照片库，从第一张开始放起，自动播放。他隐形被黄景瑜扔了，现在就戴个黑框，顺便还摸出盒烟。点一根，喂给黄景瑜一口，又歪在他身上，拿着烟灰缸抽。

黄景瑜吐个烟圈，亲尹昉的耳朵。

“我小时候害怕抽烟的人，总觉得他们不是善茬儿。”

尹昉在烟雾缭绕中笑。

“还讨厌喝酒的人，讨厌他们的醉态。”

黄景瑜帮他退掉土绿色。

尹昉指着电脑，屏幕放得不慢，居然到了摩洛哥。

“我一开始，不喜欢你。觉得你有点彪，有点小孩子的傲气。和我，两个世界的人。”

尹昉抽完这根烟，烟灰缸变成了酒瓶。

他灌自己一大口，塞进黄景瑜的嘴里。

“小鱼儿。”

这么多年北京没白呆，他儿化音太温柔，太好听。

“爱你啊。”

黄景瑜抬手，把红酒洒在他脖子上。鲜红的血液溅满他斑驳的躯干。

黄景瑜俯身，仔细的品尝红酒的醇香。他用舌头卷起浪花，挑起罪恶。尹昉抱着他的脑袋，把自己送上前，手里的酒还剩两口，他摇晃着瓶子，从黄景瑜脖子上滑去。

脊椎骨流淌。他贴着黄景瑜，吻干净他身上的酒。并且赠予他很多街角蔷薇。黄景瑜不像他的温柔，他凶狠，蛮横的撕扯他，把他拆吞入腹。

他不想摘尹昉的眼镜，这样尹昉才能清楚完整的看到他。他们进行缓慢的情爱，更像是一种别样的交流和安抚。

尹昉喝下最后的酒，在顶弄中和黄景瑜交换滋味。黄景瑜喝酒也喝他，手扣着他的后脑勺，亲到津液作响。

“小王子。”

黄景瑜热气吐在尹昉耳边。

“我的小王子。”

尹昉发出细碎的呻吟，迷蒙的眼睛透过一层镜片看着他。

“我也爱你。”

尹昉捧着他的脸，咬他微青的下巴。


End file.
